


Year One

by LoosenYourCorset



Series: Ten Years Drabbles [2]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Peterick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoosenYourCorset/pseuds/LoosenYourCorset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginning follow-up to my 'Ten Seconds' work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Year One

Pete can easily recall the day he proposed to Patrick on a freezing day in Chicago. Patrick had said yes, although time had slowed down while he waited to answer. Just after he'd spoken, snow started to fall and it was then that Pete realized they should really get off that damn pier.

Fast forward a few months to their actual wedding. Patrick hadn't wanted a long engagement and neither had Pete. They got married outside in a park on a much warmer day in the early part of summer, exchanging their vows in front of all their closest family members and friends.

Their first year of marriage was nothing if not blissful. At twenty-seven and twenty-two respectively, they felt they had all the time in the world. Life was simple and easy.

It didn't occur to them that forever together might be longer than they'd actually realized, but for now they were thrilled to be living in a one-bedroom apartment with a faulty stove and one lamp that never seemed to work unless they positioned it a certain way.

Patrick worked at a music store and Pete did tattoo work in a little shop across town. Neither of them brought home much money and a lot of the time they ended up eating noodles for dinner and pop-tarts for breakfast. But they were happy. For now.


End file.
